Shreddroid
Shreddroid is the 14th episode of Monster High : Secrets. Description The Foot Clan have new weapon that can destroy the heroes once and for all. Can they stop it before they gonna get killed? Plot At Monster High the new students from Gotham Academy from Gotham City had arrive, the new students are Peter Valentin, Maddie Sorrow, Anna Machin, Wally Mendus and Simon Grundy. Every students of Monster High are welcome them to their school but not all of them are come. In the Catacombs, at the Dojo the Turtle Brothers, Batman and Katana investigate about the B.T.P about the invasion plan of the Hairan for today. In the meantime at Foot Clan headquater Baxter Stockman had finished the new weapon of the Foot Clan, he called it the Shredddroid. The sardistic killer robot that look resemble to the Shredder. Baxter show it to Rahzar and Fishface and they agree for using it to destroy the sons of the Turtles. At Monster High the first class of the new students are come. Peter study in class of Mr. Hackington and he is very impress in Peter about the sardistic way that he shreddered the frogs. At Gym, Simon win over Clawd and Deuce in casketball game. At the opera house in the Catacombs, Maddie join Fearleader Team of Cleo and her style is very impress in Cleo's eyes. At the pool, Anna join swim team of Lagoona but they must test her first by see how much her the speed that she have. She accept the test and she beat everyone in the team except Gil and Lagoona but they welcome her to the team because for human she is really fast. At class of Mr. Rotter, once again that Robbecca is coming late but before she will enter the door she accident run bump on Wally Mendus, they both said sorry to each other and when they two see each other. Wally and Robecca is in love with each other. At the Dojo in the Catacombs, after tired for investigate at B.T.P building. The Turtle Brothers go to get pizza to eat, while Batman and Katana are come to investigate replace them. After eat pizza, Batman see something in the alley near the warehouse and he go to call the Turtle Brothers and Katana and they drive Shell Raiser 2.0 and Blue Batmobile out to stop it. In the alley, the Shreddroid is waiting for them and it's open it laser claws. Katana ask "Is that... the thing that you.. saw?" and Batman said "Trust me." and he's throw Blue Batarangs to the Shreddroid but it use it laser claws cut them into little pieces and it's run to them and Taki said "Surround it!" and Haku ask "How?" and Taki said "Jump upon the roof and surround it from there!" and Roku ask "Do you think that will work?" and Taki said "To find out... follow me!" and he's jump on the metal ruler and swing up to the roof along with the other. The Shreddroid activate the boots jet and fly up to them and Taki said "NOW!" and they throw their shurikens and Blue Batarangs that are bombs to the Shreddroid and explode it and they drive Shell Raiser 2.0 and Blue Batmobile back to the Dojo in the Catacombs. At Foot Clan headqauter, Rahzar and Fishface angry that the Shreddroid is failed to kill the Turtles Brothers but Baxter Stockman said he created the function that can make the droid can rebuild and upgrade itself to complete the mission and they three are end up smile with evil. In the alley the Shreddroid start to rebuild itself. Trivia *First apperance of Peter Valentin, Maddie Sorrow, Anna Machin, Simon Grundy, Wally Mendus, Rahzar, Fishface, Baxter Stockman and the Shreddroid. *Robecca found her true love. Category:Bersarker Stories Category:Webisode